Falcon (Samuel Wilson)
History : There are days that are the '''worst' days. There are days that tear hope down and stamp on it. Days when the horror gets so thick you think you might drown. But even on those days, we can stand up. We can fight. We can rise. And I will stand and fight and rise alongside you. My name's Sam Wilson. I'm Captain America. And that's what I do. '' :: --''' Sam Wilson '''src Origin Sam Wilson grew up in a tough Harlem neighborhood. His father, a minister, had been killed trying to stop a fight between two rival gangs when Sam was 9 years old.6 Some years later his mother was murdered by a mugger while she tried to protect her children. Sam did his best to try and do the right thing, but his grief and anger eventually led him down a criminal path. He took on the name of "Snap" Wilson while working for the mob. 7 After an assignment, on the way to Rio de Janeiro, Sam's plane crashed on a remote Caribbean island named Exile where the Red Skull and his henchmen were hiding out. The Red Skull sought to use Wilson as a pawn to attack Captain America (who was currently on the island) with. He used the Cosmic Cube to revert 'Snap' into Sam, and give him the ability to telepathically communicate with birds, especially a bird that Wilson had bought named Redwing. After their initial skirmish, Cap was able to free Wilson from the Skull's programming. Together they defeated the Skull, and the Falcon became Cap's partner for a long time. It was later revealed that the 'Snap' persona had entirely been a construction of the Red Skull to manipulate Wilson, and in fact he had never been a criminal at all. 8 Wilson received help from the Black Panther, who created a harness for Wilson, allowing him to fly.9 When Rogers briefly abandoned his Captain America identity, others attempted to take up the mantle, including a young man named Roscoe whom the Falcon mentored. When the Red Skull eventually killed Roscoe, Rogers again became Captain America10. The Falcon ultimately left as Cap's partner when he was named the leader of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Super-Agents. 11 Later, as one of the few black superheroes active, he was drafted to join the Avengers by Henry Peter Gyrich to fill a quota. Resenting being a "token," he quit at the first opportunity.12 At one point, a Sentinel chased him believing him to be a mutant13, but this was later debunked and the Sentinel was presumed to have been malfunctioning. Shortly following this incident he came across, fought and defeated the super villain named Electro.14 Avengers Disassembled The insane Scarlet Witch accidentally destabilized the Falcon's mind, pushing him back towards his "Snap" persona, and while he continued to work with Captain America, their relationship became strained, until, finally, Cap felt that he had no choice but to stop working with him. While Falcon argued, a man who the "new" Falcon had forced from his home to use as a safehouse shot Cap in the back (while aiming at Falcon). Thinking Cap dead, Falcon cleaned himself up and went after the so-called "Anti-Cap," who had been causing problems for them both.15 Civil War He helped Cap track down the Winter Soldier. He was the first to join with Captain America against the Superhuman Registration Act, and played a leadership role in the Secret Avengers. Following Captain America's assassination by the machinations of the Red Skull, the Falcon registered with the government and was made responsible for Harlem, although he remained in contact with the underground New Avengers. 16 Afterwards, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited the Falcon and agent Sharon Carter to investigate the Captain's assassination by locating the Winter Soldier and tracking down the Red Skull.17 Joining the Avengers He later rejoined the Avengers in Tony Stark's initiative to expand the team's roster and become bigger.18 Iron Nail When Cap returned from Dimension Z, he knew Zola's daughter Jet Zola. Then, he and Steve were sent to Nrosvekistan to prevent Nuke from causing World War III. There, Sam rescued Daily Bugle's reporter Samantha Chan, whose photos were manipulated by Ran Shen to let people think that Captain America was Nuke's accomplice.19 Then, Falcon was victim of the explosion of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier caused by Nuke. Maria Hill thought Sam was dead, but Jet, thanks to her super-senses, saw Wilson, telling Cap that he was wounded but not dead.20 Then, Sam helped Cap and the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents fighting super-weapon Gungnir, released by Ran Shen and Dr. Mindbubble. During the final fight between Cap and Iron Nail, Steve was deprived of the Super-Soldier Serum, quickly aging into an old man, being saved by Sam from inside a collapsing Gungnir.21 The Tomorrow Man After the Gungnir battle, Sam woke up in the morning and was shocked by the vision of Jet in his bed. Remembering the evening before, Wilson and Zola's daughter got drunk drinking wine, and than had some fun. Jet woke up as well, saying that what happened in the night was her "first time", saying she'd like doing it again. Then, she said to Falcon that she started to like him. While hugging, Jet saw her father tower in the middle of New York.22 Sam and Jet went right to it, communicating to the Avengers that Zola was attacking the city with his Mutates, with Jet believing it was a distraction. Zola's daughter still suggested to Steve and the whole team to fight Zola's army in any case, while her and Falcon were going to neutralize Arnim from the inside. While they were in the tower, Falcon and Jet discovered an imprisoned Sharon Carter, freeing her and then getting to Zola himself.23There, Falcon and Jet started fighting him, in the tower and then in NY's streets. When a back from the dead Ian Zola discovered that Zola's secret plan was a bomb powerful enough to blow up the entire city, and neither Iron Man or Thor could face the problem because of the Unvengers, Falcon stepped up, took the bomb and brought it out of the city, in the sky. The bomb blew up, with everyone thinking Sam to be dead, including a crying Jet Zola.24 But after all, Sam was still alive, thanks to his Stark-branded Vibranium wings that absorbed most of the power of the bomb. Jet hugged him, joyful, but then Sharon Carter accused her to be an accomplice of her father, plotting with him to neutralize Cap and steal the Avengers' DNA to create the Unvengers. Jet, hurt by what Agent 13 said, rejoined her father. Meanwhile, Steve Rogers gave up as Captain America, as the Serum was not in his body anymore, and with probably every Avenger seeing it, he gave his legacy to Sam himself, that became the All-New Captain America. Ian decided to join Sam as a companion in his missions, under the name of Nomad.25 All-New Captain America Sam's first mission as the new Captain America got him in Hydra's crosshairs, and Sam found himself confronted by several of Cap's most deadly foes as the result of a trap.26 Misty Knight saved him, and revealed that Hydra had infiltrated numerous critical teams from the super hero community.27 The terrorist organization had also planned to spread the poisonous blood of an Inhuman kid named Lucas all over the planet. With the help of Misty Knight and Armadillo, a Hydra agent Cap turned to his side, Cap was able to locate and defuse several bombs that contained fleas with the kid's blood which had been scattered across the globe.28 With his plan thwarted, Baron Zemo launched a contingency plan, the self-detonation of Baron Blood (who drank large amounts of Lucas' blood) in the atmosphere, resulting in the propagation of the blood.29 Cap managed to disarm Baron Blood and leave him floating in space to be recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D.4 All-New, All-Different Sam cut his ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. after a series of events triggered by the hacker known as the Whisperer, who had leaked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plans to create a Cosmic Cube, a project that Sam opposed publicly. When S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to capture the Whisperer, Sam helped him instead, believing the hacker's actions to be righteous, and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s potential retribution disproportionate. With the help of the Whisperer, Sam spent months taking down different Hydra cells, and made a deal to acquire diplomatic immunity.30 The parting of Wilson from his superiors took another step when he decided to stop working for the government, believing that the United States needed a Captain America who was more socially active than before. Captain America's segregation from the government wasn't without criticism, with certain Americans believing him to have become "Captain Socialism," while other fully showed his support.31 During this time, Sam was drawn into a crisis when he and Iron Man aided Spider-Man in battling Warbringer. Joined by the Vision, Thor, Nova and Ms. Marvel, the group took down Warbringer and stopped his attempt to bring an army of Chitauri to Earth. Impressed by it all, the team became the newest incarnation of Avengers.32 Months after War Machine's funeral,33 Sam watched a TV broadcast about former New Warrior Rage engaging in a fight with a group of Americops in Brooklyn. Intending to stop the fight, Sam, along with Redwing and Falcon left to try to contain the situation.34 Sam managed to stop the fight, although not without fighting the Americops, for which he knew the media would portray him negatively. As he was leaving, he was suddenly attacked from behind by U.S. Agent.35 U.S. Agent had been tricked into fighting Sam by Keane Industries, employer of the Americops, and by a Hydra-brainwashed Steve Rogers by convincing him that Sam was out of control and that Cap's shield needed to be taken away from him. U.S. Agent held the advantage of strength, but Sam defeated him by getting him into a dark tunnel and having owls that lived in the tunnel to aid him. Sam later had a small implant placed in his brain that allowed him to record everything he saw what birds saw so he could gather evidence on the Americops' abuses and prove his innocence.36 Earth Crossover